homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Fuller McCallister
Fuller McCallister was the youngest child of Frank and Leslie McCallister. Biography Trip to Paris Fuller was designated to sleep on the hide-a-bed with his cousin Kevin during the night before their Christmas trip to France. This was much to Kevin's disappointment, as he knew Fuller was a bed-wetter. While the family packed for the trip, Fuller looked at a magazine when his sister Tracy came in and asked if he knew where the shampoo was, to which he responded that he did not live there. Later, Fuller asked his dad Frank, what time they had to go to bed, and Frank replied, "Early. We're leaving the house at 8 A.M. on the button." Soon after, Fuller drank from a can of Pepsi and his mother advised him to go "easy" on it, prompting Fuller to grin at Kevin. When Kevin pushed Buzz against the kitchen island, Fuller remarked "Wow!" before getting up from his chair, only for Frank to accidentally squish him between the wall and his chair, but is saved by Leslie. In Paris, Fuller watched a French dub of It's a Wonderful Life with his family. Trip to Florida A year later, Fuller's family prepared for a Christmas trip to Miami. He drank from a can of Coca-Cola until his father took it from him, saying, "Hey, hey, easy on the fluids, pal. The rubber sheets are packed." and then drank from it himself. Later, while singing at a Christmas pageant, Buzz borrowed an electric candle from Fuller to place behind Kevin's ear during his solo. This caused Kevin to punch Buzz, causing a chain reaction that ruined the pageant. After Kevin was reprimanded by his family, Peter told him "Kevin, you walk out of here and you're going to be sleeping on the third floor", to which Fuller added, "Yeah, with me" while grinning at Kevin before taking a sip of Coke. He was seen surprised after Kevin calls Frank a cheapskate. When they arrived in Florida, Fuller gets Kevin's bag passed to him, but as he turned to pass it to Kevin, he was surprised to see that he was not there. He passed Kevin's bag back to the others while telling them "Kevin's not here", leading to the realization that Kevin had been separated from the family for the second year in a row. At the Villa De Dolphine, Fuller watched a Spanish dub of It's a Wonderful Life with his family, who soon set off for New York City, where Kevin was. On Christmas morning, as the family stayed at the Plaza Hotel, Fuller woke up and puts his glasses on before remarking that it was Christmas morning. Kevin then told him that he did not think Santa visited hotels. But Fuller asked him if he was nuts before he stating that Santa went everywhere. Fuller then proceeded to wake up the others and they all went to the second level to find the room with a truckload of presents. Trivia * In Home Alone, Fuller drinks Pepsi products, while in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, he drinks Coke products. *Fuller is played by Kieran Culkin, the real-life younger brother of Macaulay Culkin, who played Kevin. Category:Characters Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters Category:McCallister family (original films)